camping_2_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Park Ranger Daniel
Park Ranger Daniel 'is an ugly tour guide for Terra Park aswell as a Park Ranger for Specky Woods. He appears in both the first and second game, and is the deciding factor for whether the player gets the good or bad ending in Camping 2. He was also suspected to be the killer in the second game, which was really Zach Nolan. Appearances '''WARNING! SPOILERS!!! He ugly ' In the first game, Daniel appears after the first night, where he and another park ranger find a dead deer and warn the player of them setting up bear traps to catch ”bears” nearby and to stay in the designated camping area. Afterwards, Daniel is not seen for the rest of the first game. In the second game, Daniel serves as a tour guide for the player and a group of people, and show them to locations of Terra Park, such as the camping tents, the cabin, and the bathroom. He tells everyone That half the people will stay at the tents, and half at the cabin. After being the bathroom for a while with the player and the group, however, the lights flicker and go out, and when they come back on, the lights reveal a bloody mirror, showing either all or most of the group dead. After the mirror returns to normal, Daniel says he’ll report the lights and they’ll fix it. Daniel says he will be staying with the group at the cabin for the night, and after the two groups go to their areas, Daniel tells the cabin group he has to go to the bathroom, shortly after which, the tent group gets attacked by someone somewhat resembling a mime. After the tent group runs to the cabin and everyone locks themselves in, Daniel returns and disregards everything that he is being told, adding lots of suspicion to him. He tells everyone they just need sleep, and says good night. The next day, Daniel challenges everyone to beat “Pinewood Trail”, a hard obstacle course, to which he gives the winners a s’more. After returning to camp and restarting the campfire which was put out by rain, everyone finds a gun in one of the tents, specifically the tent Daniel was in. Someone picks up the gun and points it at Daniel, and can either shoot him or spare him. This is what decides the ending. Determining the Ending Now that someone is holding Daniel at gunpoint essentially, they are given the choice to kill him or spare him. ''' good Ending: '''Shooting Daniel will give everyone the Bad Ending. In this ending, everyone will eventually go down a huge hole in the ground, coincidentally called “the hole”. They will complete multiple obstacles, such as a maze, snakes, and mini parkour. When they finish the mini parkour, similar to the first game, they will end up on a stone pillar with a stone plank connecting it to another pillar. Zack Nolan, a serial killer mentioned in the first game, will be on the other side. The players beg for mercy, and blame whoever killed Daniel (if they are still alive) and Zack will run across the plank with a knife in hand, after which stabbing noises can be heard and a Camping 2 title Card pops up. bad '''Ending: Sparing Daniel will give everyone the Good Ending. this ending is similar to the Bad Ending, except something different will happen at the end, where the monster from the first game (the kid who survived Zack Nolan’s massacre) will appear and save everyone from being killed by Zack. (Page created by urmom @ single Pringle, Page re-edited by owen ) Category:Characters